Unexpected Meetings
by MyerChild
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his new bride are on the beginning of their honeymoon, when something doesn't quite go the way they intended. Set sixth/seventh year before Voldemort was defeated. This story in more of an inside joke then anything. One-Shot.


_Hello, I should just warn anyone reading this, that this is an inside thing between a friend and myself from roleplay. I told her I'd write her a one-shot based on her wedding night since she was worried about this happening, and I thought it would be funny to put it into writing. I hope she enjoys it.  
><em>

_Warnings? Sexual content. _

_Rated M for a reason._

_Drarry & Draco/Astoria are mentioned, just fair warning. This is based off a roleplay storyline, from roleplay, nothing more, nothing less. And no I do not own any of these characters, not even Christine Snippets, since she belongs to my friend's creative mind but allowed me to use her name since Chrisco is awesome ;D_

June third had come to a close, meaning that at last, Draco Malfoy had gotten himself hitched to the love of his life since sixth year; Christine Snippets. Gryffindor or not, it was almost love at first sight-almost. There was of course the name calling and quite a lot of glaring before that, sarcastic whispers back and forth, getting under each other's skin until something snapped and before the blonde knew it, he and her were kissing. Nothing major, there wasn't tongue the first time, or even the second time, but everything clicked pretty well after that, much to Pansy Parkinson's distress. Not that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince of Hogwarts, death eater in training, could care less what people said about their relationship, for he didn't. People would gossip, people would stare, simply because it was an odd pair to be seen together. His house mates continued to badger about the rivalry between houses, and what if Dumbledore was having her be a spy, which was completely absurd, and even if he didn't hear much from her end, he was sure she was getting it just as bad. Though once the war started, things thankfully simmered down and no one really cared anymore about Draco Malfoy, since all the attention was back on the Boy who Lived, but for once, he wasn't complaining.

But they were both surviving it, both of them, and now here they were, on their wedding night, unloading their light weight bags of clothing for the upcoming honeymoon into their proper places. As promised, there was the appropriate wardrobe in the corner, since the Malfoy had connections, and as he drew her close for a kiss, fingers lacing together, he smirked softly.

"We did it," he breathed, brushing the pad of his thumb against her forefinger knuckle before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to her soft skin causing her to blush while nodding in agreement.

"We did it," she echoed in an almost whisper, color seeping into her cheeks more as he began to tug her towards the bathroom. It was a huge space, though silently Draco concluded that his at home was much bigger as he used his foot to shut the door until it made a satisfying click letting both occupants that it was securely shut to the world beyond. Using what little wandless magic he had, Draco dimmed the lights before combing his pale fingers through her light brunette hair, gently pulling her face closer for another soft kiss.

The kiss started off gentle, before both were deepening it into an almost desperate hunger for each other. Her fingers were coiled tightly around the collar and tie of his sharp tuxedo, pressing in closer while his fingers traveled down her body slowly, feeling the curve of her body bringing a smirk to his lips as they parted for air. Her hazel eyes met the cool gray of his, and they both knew what was coming.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, knowing full well that she wasn't experienced. Not that he was either too much extent, since neither Harry Potter nor Astoria Greengrass was that much to compare too.

Christine bit her lip, not taking her eyes away from Draco as she nodded with a small smile which was both nervous but sincere. His fingers grabbed the zipper at the back of her wedding dress and tugged it downward, the soft zipping noise echoing awkwardly in the dead silent room, except perhaps their heavy breathing both from nerves and excitement.

The dress fell away to leave the Gryffindor standing in only her white push up bra, which Draco noted looked good on her, and matching white lace panties, which amused him since she was matching her dress with her under garments.

She grinned, sheepishly as she began to remove Draco's jacket, then vest, followed by his shirt though she preferred to leave the black tie on, hanging loosely around his pale neck while her fingers nimbly unfastened his leather belt to undo the black cotton trousers and she was amused to note his boxers were etched with moving snakes.

Now them both half nude, they pressed closer for another kiss, her fingers gripping his tie once more, just to have something flexible to hold onto as they both stumbled back towards the pool like tub. As promised many months before, it was full of none other than coconut milk, which was a favorite scent to both of them and as they parted for the second time, Christine's face lit up.

"You remembered!" She squealed, looking up admiringly at Draco with adoring eyes, and before he could answer she had hooked fingers onto the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down with a sly smirk which, undoubtedly, she picked up from him. He returned the smirk, as he too removed both her under garments before scooping her up into the bridal hold and carried her down the two steps into the tub which was surprisingly neither too warm nor too cold before setting her down with a light splash.

Christine yanked at the black tie, almost causing the blonde to topple right down on top of her in another heated kiss. He groaned in approval as her fingers ran down his back, pulling his body closer to hers, his erection quite obvious, though in her presence it never took much to arouse him, being male. Her tongue swiped against his as she grinned, in an almost Slytherin way, feeling his hands starting to roam a bit over each curve he could find, brushing his fingers against each soft nipple until it hardened at his light touch, causing her to let out a groan in agreement.

"Want you," she whispered, voice horse, against his ear as he began to kiss down to her neck, leaving enthusiastic sucks behind. "Want you, now." Not wanting to disappoint, he positioned himself on top, never breaking his neck kissing for one moment, enjoying every little sound that escaped her lips which just aroused him more. His hips grinded hotly against hers, causing her to whimper, her hands sliding from where they were rested atop his shoulders, down his arms, brushing her thumbs against his forearm. Just about to press in, there was a soft wind causing both to look up in surprise, now no longer alone.

"Er," Draco cleared his throat, coughed a bit sitting back as Christine scrambled to hide behind him, both dripping with milky white coconut juice. "Hello father…" He nodded, trying very hard not to look embarrassed. "My Lord." He couldn't meet Voldemort's stony glare, instead keeping his eyes either on his father or the floor, either would do fine for now.

The ring of death eaters stood around the tub, looking both annoyed and confused.

"What's the meaning of this, Draco?" Lucius asked, eyes narrowed. "Why did you call us?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix chimed in, arms folding, though she was grinning in an evil way. "Why did you? Wanted to darken your honeymoon for you?"

Draco's face heated, as he bit on his bottom lip, folding his arms in a mimic of his aunts body posture, causing Christine to press even closer into his back, whimpering again, though this time it wasn't in pleasure. The blonde cleared his throat, before meeting his father's eyes again, grinning weakly.

"Oops?"


End file.
